1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to two phase binder compositions. More particularly, such embodiments relate to two phase binder compositions for making fiberglass products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sheets or mats of non-woven fibers, e.g. glass fibers (fiberglass), are finding increasing application in the building materials industry. Fiberglass mats are typically used in, among other things, insulation materials, flooring products, wall panel products, and roofing products. Fiberglass mats are usually made by a wet-laid process that involves the addition of a binder or adhesive solution to the glass fiber mat to bind and hold the fibers together.
Depending on the particular fiberglass mat and its particular application, different mechanical properties are desirable and/or must be met, such as tear strength, dry tensile strength, and/or wet tensile strength. An important property for a fiberglass mat in roofing material applications, for example, is tear strength. Tear strength provides an estimate as to the ability of the roofing product, such as a shingle incorporating the fiberglass mat, to resist wind forces. As the tear strength of a fiberglass mat increases, the level of wind forces the roofing product can resist also increases, thereby providing a more reliable and durable roofing product. Conventional fiberglass mats that meet the minimum tear strength specifications required for roofing applications are difficult to manufacture, require expensive binder compositions, large amounts of binder, stringent manufacturing processes, and the like.
There is a need, therefore, for improved binder compositions for making fiberglass products.